The Prince of all Cosmos vs Grey Goo
Description Katamari vs Tasty Planet! These two gets stronger the more they can get their hands on. One rolls it into a ball, the other devours it all. Who will win? The roller of worlds, or the goo of nightmares? Intro Wiz: Many characters have proved that size doesn't matter. That no matter how small one is, they can still become strong. Boomstick: Look at people like Ant-Man or Kirby! Wiz: But sometimes those starting on the bottom can reach the top. The Prince of All Cosmos, from Katamari. Boomstick: And the Grey Goo from Tasty Planet. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. The Prince (Cue Nah-Nah) Boomstick: You know Wiz? Wiz: Yeah? Boomstick: I think I'm happy with my dad. Wiz: Boomstick, what are you talking about? Boomstick: I mean, just look at this guy's dad! He drinks and sleeps constantly. He breaks things and forces his son to fix them. If his son dosn't meet his expectations, he beats him while having him swing from a rope or plays pool with him while trying to hit him with the balls or shoots lasers at him while constantly insulting him. My dad just left me! Wiz: Well, I suppose you not wrong. Everything you said was true. The King of All Cosmos, creator and ruler of the universe. And dreadful father. One fateful day, he got drunk and accidentally destroyed the entire universe, bar earth. But, he had a plan. He was going to send his Son, The Prince, to roll things from earth. He stole an invention from a scientist that can collect things on it's surface and then have the things collect things so that he could turn said things into stars. Boomstick: Such was born the mascot of weird Japanese games. (Cue Katamari on the Rocks) Wiz: The Price wields the Katamari, witch can roll up just about anything depending on it's size. The bigger it gets, the more it can roll. Boomstick: It can roll anything from flowers to people to... tornadoes? How the hell does that work? And why is the prince like thousands of times smaller than his parents? Wiz: It's better not to ask. If something larger than the Katamari knocks in to it, some things can fall off. Katamaris can be made out of most anything round, from the Moon to the Earth to even the Sun. The Prince has accomplished amazing things. Boomstick: Wait, we're already getting to the feats? Wiz: The Katamari is simple, yet powerful. There isn't much to talk about in terms of abilities. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: The Prince can always roll the Katamari, no matter how heavy it gets. He can even jump several feet into the air with it. Boomstick: He's plugged up a black hole that was going to destroy the universe, has replaced all the stars in the sky multiple times, and even woken up his dad by rolling the entire earth and countless stars. Wiz: Not to mention he can take hits from the King of All Cosmos, who can accidentally destroy the universe. There's also when he made the core of the Robo-King, witch also accidentally destroys the universe. Boomstick: Gotta feel sorry for this kid. The King of All Cosmos: Hmm... Oh, it's you. Yes? What? What is it? Oh, I've got it. Maybe The Prince grew a teeny bit? Aha, you did, yes you did. At least a full 1cm taller. This is also thanks to Us, yes? Grey Goo (Cue A) Wiz: The concept of the Grey Goo is self-replicating nanotechnology which consumes anything, converting it into more of itself. A terrifying concept indeed. Boomstick: Perfect idea for a kids game! Wiz: Due to each game it appears in generally leading to the destruction of the universe, there are three versions of the Grey Goo with three different endings. The first one was a bathroom cleaner that got out of hand and ate the universe before becoming the Big Bang itself. Boomstick: I feel like "Got out of hand" is an understatement. Wiz: The second was made when an oddly similar scientest to the one who made the first one was messing around with nanotechnology and his assistant who is oddly smilar to the assistant of the scientest who made the first one fed it candy before it then ate a time machine. This eventuall escalated in a time traveling adventure to the point where it ate the multiverse, which was actually a bunch of turtles. Boomstick: No comment. Wiz: In the third game, the Grey Goo was a subatomic particle frozen in ice on Mars. After growing to eat the universe, it then ate several universes. Which looked and acted strangely similar to quarks. Boomstick: DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN! (Cue G) Wiz: Like it's original concept, the Grey Goo consumes anything smaller than itself and turns it into nanomachines. At it's largest, the goo can even do this to time itself. It can also just randomly fly. Boomstick: Okay then? Wiz: After eating the time machine mentioned before, it even gained the ability to travel through time, at the cost of becoming far smaller whenever it did so. Boomstick: What the-''' Wiz: The Goo isn't without weaknesses, though. It struggles to eat projectiles being shot at it, and if something bigger than itself attacks it then it will get smaller. '''Boomstick: The Goo has even eaten the Flying Spagetti Monster and Space Manta Rays. Wait, did I read that right? Narrator: The universe rested upon the back of the first Turtle of Time. That turtle stood atop another turtle, which stood atop a third turtle and so on. The Turtles of Time were peaceful entities with no way of defending themselfs from the coming goopocalypse. It was a tasty feast... Narrator: All the way down. Interlude Wiz: Well, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight (Cue B) Narrator: It was a calm day in the city. A man runs past as a large Grey Goo 'follows him, eating cars or anything in the way. He is screaming. Narrator: Alright, so it wan't very calm at all. The man runs until there's a building blocking him, at a three way intersection. Man: CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! Suddenly, he is run over by a large ball of various city things like plants and such, his voice fading in the distance. Man: HOLY CRAAAaaaaa.... The King of All Cosmos had accidentally destroyed a galaxy on the other side of the universe while playing golf, so of course it was '''The Prince's '''job to fix everything with the Katamari again. But in the goo's perspective, somebody had just stole it's lunch. And that wasn't okay. It chased The Prince, eating any scraps he left behind. Suddenly, the Prince looked behind him, seeing the grey goo. He stopped and jumped over the Katamari, facing the mass of nanotechnology, who also stopped. This city and it's inhabitants were going to be having a very bad day. 'Fight! (Cue Katamari on the Rocks Remix) The goo went in the other direction as The Prince chased it, crossing the intersection again. Unfortunately, the Prince had already cleared this area. So the goo decided to squeeze into a building, eating the door. The Prince couldn't fit in the Katamari in, so he decided all he could do was roll up more things for now. Suddenly, a tv in a nearby building comes on. Reporter: Beaking news! According to bird's eye view cameras, a large ball of objects and a strange goo seem to be rampaging through the city. It is recommended to evacuate immediately. The two masses get bigger the more is added to them, so be carefu- OH MY GOD! WHAT THE F*** IS THAT!?! The reporter is then hit by a wave of grey goo, before the footage goes static. We then see a bird's eye view of the city, the Grey Goo and Katamari getting bigger and bigger until they can both add large buildings to themselves. We then go back to ground level as the two meet in the park area. They run into each other. Things fall off the Katamari and the Grey Goo gets smaller. The Prince looks visibly frustrated. The Grey Goo licks it's "lips" and goes straight for the things that fell off. The Prince decides to run away and get more things on the Katamari. The Goo, distracted, continues eating the city. Several minutes later The Prince and Goo roll up and eat respectively the remainer of the city and have moved on to eating and rolling up entire cities at once. eventually, we see a view of the Earth and see the Katamari and Grey Goo as absolutely massive. The goo then moves on to eating meteors while the Katamari starts rolling up extremely small stars. Quickly, the Goo finishes their feast of meteors and eats the Earth and other inner planets. The Prince sees this and quickly rolls up a few of the gas giants before rolling towards the Goo. They successfully roll them up. The Prince lets out a sigh of releif and continues rolling, only to see that the Katamari is smaller then they remember. He rolls the Katamari a little and sees the Grey Goo eating the individual things on the Katamari. The goo then turns to the Prince. Grey Goo: Yum Yum! The Goo jumps onto the tiny prince, instantly consuming them. They then consume the rest of the Katamari and continue to eat the rest of the universe. Results (Cue B) K.O.! The King Of All Cosmos teleports in front of the Grey Goo and begins telling it to stop, only to also get eaten Boomstick: Well, so much for that universe. Wiz: Now, while the Prince and the Grey Goo were similar in a lot of ways, there were a few key differences. For example, while the Katamari can roll things up, it still leaves the Prince vunerable. Meanwhile what the Grey Goo eats things, it becomes less vunerable. Not to mention, there's nothing suggesting that the Grey Goo couldn't just eat the individual things on the Katamari. While The Prince definately has more experience, the Grey Goo has more potential. Like when the Grey Goo ate the multiverse. Even if the Prince damage the Goo, it can go to sub-atomic sizes. The Prince isn't going to be killing the Grey Goo anytime soon, while the Goo can easily kill the prince at any time. Boomstick: Looks like the Prince couldn't avoid his "Goom" Wiz: *Frustrated sigh* The Winner is The Grey Goo. Category:The Smashor Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale